Getting Out
by Li Rai
Summary: In an effort to pull a prank on Bulma and Chi Chi, Trunks and Goten get locked in a closet. How will they get out? Part 2 up
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Title: Getting Out  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: This is another story about Trunks and Goten. It's not a Yaoi. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The day started out like any other. Goten and Trunks were up to their old tricks when they decided to pull a disappearing act on their parents. It started out fine and dandy until hours passed and they couldn't hear voices of any kind of search party.  
They'd chosen a coat closet inside the Capsule Corp. mansion as their hiding place. It wasn't anything special. Boots and other shoes covered the ground while miscellaneous items, such as windbreakers and ski jackets, hung over head.  
"Trunks," Goten moaned. "I'm hungry."  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Goten, you're always hungry."  
"How much longer do we have to wait?" the younger saiyan whined.  
"It won't be much longer," Trunks answered. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure. At first, he loved the thought of freaking his mom out after all; she was always being a bit too protective. Now, Trunks was getting the strange feeling that he'd forgotten something.  
He thought long and hard. What could he have forgotten? Trunks' eyes suddenly grew wide and his mother's voice rang through his head. She had given him a lecture about behaving himself while she went shopping with Chi Chi. In an instant; the demi saiyan was on his feet.  
"What is it?" Goten asked his friend with a look that said, "I think you're crazy."  
"Our moms aren't here. They went shopping," Trunks answered as he felt for the doorknob. Upon finding the cold metal knob, he attempted to push the door open. It wouldn't budge.  
"Hurry up," Goten just about ordered as he jumped to his feet. "I want some food." Trunks knew how Goten felt. He was hungry, too. They'd missed lunch and now they could get out of the closet to get anything. Things weren't looking too good.  
"Can't you see I'm trying," the older saiyan just about snapped back as he continued the daunting task of opening the door. "I think we've been locked in."  
Goten frowned. The look in his eye almost sent a chill down Trunks' spine. Goten looked as if he was going to kill anybody and anything that got in his way. "Move," he growled. "I'm going to blast it open." He started charging a blast of energy in his hand.  
"Goten, stop!" Trunks screamed, but he was too late. Goten shot the blast. It slammed right into the door causing the closet to fill with smoke.  
The two boys began coughing. "What (cough) happened (cough)?" Goten managed to ask.  
"My mom (cough) reinforced (cough) all the doors (cough) so dad wouldn't (cough) blow them up (cough) all the time (cough)," Trunks replied.  
While the smoke slowly cleared, the demi saiyans did their best to silently come up with a way to get out.  
"Can we blast the walls?" Goten questioned as soon as the smoke left.  
Trunks shook his head. "You try living with dad. He practically blows everything up."  
A roar like sound escaped from Goten's stomach. "Is there anything we can do?"  
Trunks sat in quiet thought. He was trying to remember everything his mother had said about the extras she added. Of course, he hadn't paid much attention at the time bringing to mind the fact that he never thought he'd get himself locked up in the closet.  
Glancing around, he searched for anything that might be able to pry open the door. Unless the jackets had anything in their pockets, he found nothing.  
"Other than your empty skull, I've got nothing," Trunks cracked in an effort to lighten up the mood.  
Goten scratched his head. "... Hey! My skull's not empty! It's just hard."  
Trunks sighed. "Come on, Goten. You've got your dad's head and from what I hear it's thick and lacks brain power." Goten continued scratching his head. Apparently, he didn't catch on to a word Trunks said.  
"Anyway," Trunks continued. "Maybe if we bang on the door enough someone will come by and open it."  
For what seemed like hours, the boys hit the door. They were getting tired. The lack of food as well as loss of energy weakened them greatly. It didn't take long for them to collapse against the door.  
"Trunks, are we going to die here?" Goten stupidly asked.  
"Yes, we're going to die here," Trunks replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Can the dragonballs bring us back?"  
If Trunks had any strength left, he would have hit the demi saiyan beside him. Instead, the door flung open and the two saiyans rolled out taking someone with them.  
The boys looked at the savior who just happened to be the very person they knocked down. Fear struck them. They tried to run but it was useless.  
"You boys have a lot of explaining to do," Vegeta growled picking them up by their training gis.  
The demi saiyans swallowed hard. The closet was looking really good right about now.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Let me know. You know the drill. I'm eager to read your reviews. Thanks.  
  
(P.S. If you liked this, your welcome to read either of my other two stories. Thinking and Why me?) 


	2. Note

* Author's Note*  
  
Hello! Okay, I've gotten a few reviews about extending this story. Originally, I wasn't planning on doing anything else with this. Currently, I'm doing some drafting for some other stories. Here's the deal: If you want me to make a second chapter, send me a review asking for it. If I get 5 reviews, I'll make another chapter that will tie up any loose ends I created. With that said, you are more than welcome to put in any questions about the story in the review so that I know what I need to focus on. Thanks. Okay, everyone listen. I've only received 4 requests to extend the story another chapter. If you want the chapter that I have actually written (not typed yet), I need that last review. Depending on when I get that last request, I might have the next chapter up sometime next week. No promises. Thanks. 


	3. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Title: Getting Out (Part 2)  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay, I know you've been waiting for ages. I just got the 5th review in. Therefore as I promised, here's the new chapter.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Crashes and explosions rang through the Capsule Corp. mansion. Their source was the typical place... Vegeta's gravity room. For the past hour, these loud noises had rang out. The occasional cry or scream, for that matter, would mix itself in. It seemed like a never-ending fight was taking place except only one side was actually fighting.  
The noises soon diminished. In a short amount of time, the room's door slid open and a spiky haired demi- saiyan flew out with unmatched speed and the unfortunate luck of colliding head first into the wall. The gravity room's door slammed shut. Muffled sounds of yelling with the use of select words could be heard.  
Goten grasped his head in his sitting position. The pain shooting through it would have normally been nothing, but the addition of the indestructible walls and Vegeta being the one whom threw him, made it worse.  
"Baka, Vegeta," Goten grumbled. "He goes and beats us up for no reason." The saiyan dropped his hands into his lap. His shoulders slumped down. Once again, the crashes and cries started up. Goten sighed. "At least he could have fed us beforehand."  
A loud roar emitted from the demi- saiyan's stomach. Goten moaned. He wanted to wait for Trunks, but he didn't have the slightest idea how long Vegeta would keep him for.  
With a second roar from the empty stomach, Goten's mind was made up. He stood up only to fall down again. Goten groaned. The lack of food in his stomach and the beating had weakened him to a level that disengaged his ability to walk. Now, how was he going to get any food?  
Goten leaned against the wall and shut his eyes. He hoped that by doing so, the rarely used gears in his brain would start to turn. The only problem was that the emptiness in his middle forbid the slightest amount of work to be done. All hope for food seemed to be lost.  
The demi- saiyan laid on the ground staring at the passageway he needed to take. Oddly enough, just by looking at this, his body started acting on it's own. His arms and legs moved forward dragging his starved corpse across the floor. Goten's eyes were glued on the door. The slightest amount of drool leaked out the corner of his mouth as pictures of different foods flashed through his mind. Nothing was going to stop him. Not even the sudden opening of the gravity room's door. Goten kept crawling with his mind focused on his goal.  
CRASH! Goten found himself flattened to the floor by something or rather someone. Trunks rolled off his friend.  
"Sorry, Goten," the purple haired demi- saiyan managed to say. Goten didn't respond. He was much too weak to move let alone speak.  
"Trunks!" Bulma's voice rang out.  
"Goten!" Chi Chi yelled.  
The demi- saiyans moaned. Vegeta walked by them smirking. "You would think that they actually DID something," he mumbled leaving the boys to rest on the ground.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: There you go! I left out one thing and that was how Vegeta found them in the first place. Let's just say that Vegeta got irritated from all the racket that the boys made banging on the closet door. I hope I got everything else that you questioned. My next writing project is a Ranma ½ and DBZ crossover fic where Future Trunks gets sent to the Ranma universe after giving Goku the medicine. I'm also working on a Ranma ½ Yaoi fic as well. Anyway, please review. Thank you for reading my story. 


End file.
